Printing devices have become more complex in design and implementation. In most cases, print jobs are handled using a data buffer. For example, a printing device may receive multiple print jobs and use a data buffer to transfer printing information between multiple modules within the printing device to complete the print jobs. There are multiple types of data buffers, such as first-in, first-out (FIFO) data buffers. Using data buffers, printing systems may be able to determine an efficient order to complete the print jobs.
However, existing data buffers might not provide registered outputs, which may result in reduced power efficiency when different modules of a printing system are attempting to communicate with one another. Thus, a need exists for an efficient system and method of storing data that is scalable and provides registered outputs for use by modules in printing systems.